The Way Life Goes
by Random-Girl87
Summary: Peter, Simone, Claire and some random guy named Malcolm go to the movies and Peter gets a little bit jealous of Claire but only expresses it until he gets home and Simone leaves. Summary sucks but its my first story so please be nice.


"I'm so sorry Nathan – Dad – I mean Nathan!" Claire stuttered, looking into her fathers raging eyes.

"Who? Claire . . . Who?" Nathan asked fearing he'd lose his temper. His little girl! Okay he wasn't the greatest father but still . . . his little baby girl. Claire stayed silent, leaving his question unanswered. She wanted to get out of there so desperately, why had she even bothered to tell Nathan? She wasn't even planning too. She'd just blurted it out and she immediately regretted it.

Luckily the doorbell rang allowing Nathan to leave the conversation and go and answer it. Leaving Claire a minute of loneliness. To maybe get her head round what was happening and what had happened in the last four weeks.

"Peter, thank god you're here!" Nathan said embracing his brother into a friendly hug, although he was shaking with fear. His baby girl . . . He'd never even been able to watch her grow and now this had happened!

"Hey, so what's this big emergency! Something ruining your election!" Peter replied with a hint of sarcasm, Nathan was so obsessed with his career he never gave anything or anybody else a second thought.

"N-no Peter this has nothing to do with my career!" Nathan stammered, shaking his head, trying to take in all this news at once.

"Wow I am shocked that you've even got time to worry about anything else – I mean what with your precious career and all . . ." Peter continued with the sarcasm, knowing he was pissing his big brother off.

"Peter this isn't funny, its serious!"

"Well, tell me already – come on big bro don't keep me waiting! Do you know how long I've waited for you to actually worry about anything else other then your poxy caree-"

"Its Claire!" Nathan said silently, cutting Peter off. Peter stayed silent. Had she told him? Instead off acting concerned, although inside he was, he'd do anything to protect Claire she was the love of his life. But he thought Nathan would be a little too suspicious if he started going around threatening to hurt people for her protection.

So instead he replied with a bored tone "What's she done? Made out with some quarterback, you know I hear former high school girls do that!" Peter added a little laugh at the end.

"She's . . . pregnant."

Peter completely froze, his body had stopped, his mind had question after question. Pregnant?

"What? Th-That's not possible!" Peter reasoned to himself, ignoring what Nathan was saying, until he tuned back in.

"If and when I find out who did this to her I swear I will kill this guy!" Nathan said yelling but not loud enough for Claire to come out into the hallway and check what was going on.

"Please Don't!" Peter said with tears beginning to form. Nathan looked at him questionly. Out of the whole family Peter would be the only one who would go and kill someone if they so much as made Claire cry let alone sleep with her. They all knew he cared a lot for her. Maybe a little to much.

"Why?" Nathan asked, his mind all over the place.

"Because . . . I think its mine!"

_4 Weeks Earlier_

_Peter put his arm around Simone in the cinema, although his eyes were anywhere but the screen. He was looking at Claire practically making out with some guy she'd only just met. He was seething with jealousy. He'd known for weeks how he felt about Claire and he knew how she felt about him too, although she never admitted it. She'd give him these long meaningful looks and whenever he was with Simone, her thoughts were raked with jealousy and insults at Simone. It almost turned him on. Someone, ten years younger then him, lusting after him and hurling abuse at his girlfriend. But Claire had no idea he knew of course. _

_1 hour later and the movie had finished and the four of them were heading home._

"_Wow that was really good, I totally enjoyed that!"_

"_Yeah, it was full of so many romantic moments!" Claire agreed, turning to kiss Malcolm the guy she'd 'just' met. Peter stared at her, calling her every name under the sun. Whore, Slut, Skank, Two-Timer. Although she wasn't two-timing. Peter regretted it immediately. It wasn't her fault. She didn't even know that Peter knew how she felt. He knew that Claire was none of those things – she never could be. _

_As Claire said goodbye to Malcolm promising she'd call when really she probably wouldn't. Malcolm was way too desperate. Peter, Simone and Claire entered Peter's flat where Claire slept most of the time, this didn't exactly make Simone very happy. Especially as she knew how Peter felt about Claire, he made it pretty obvious. Forever staring at her, lighting up whenever she entered the room, smiling whenever her goddamn name was mentioned. Simone knew how she felt about Peter, she also knew how he didn't feel about her and she didn't know how much she could take anymore. _

"_Erm . . . can I have a word Peter?" Simone looked at Claire, feeling sorry for her to have to put up with Peter for a second, but only a second. "In private." _

_Peter nodded and Claire left the room, sensing Simone didn't want her there. Claire didn't like Simone very much, after all she was with Peter. The guy who was meant to love her. She knew Simone didn't like her either. Claire didn't know what her problem was. Simone had been a bitch to her from the start whereas Claire had only ever been nice to her. Claire heard a few shouts but thought nothing of it, Simone was probably pissed that Peter wasn't kissing her in the cinema. She was pathetic like that. Claire thought nothing of it and decided to have a half-an-hour nap._

"_I don't think its working Peter!" Simone said not looking at him._

"_What do you mean? What's wrong with 'us'?" Peter asked although he knew exactly what was wrong. _

"_You know what, Peter! Claire! Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire FUCKING CLAIRE!" Simone screeched in his face. It scared him, he'd never seen her so angry before. _

"_Look I know what you're thinking-"_

"_Oh do you! Do you!? Why don't you just tell her already! Please for both our sakes!"_

"_You know I can't do that Simone!"_

"_Ugh. Just forget about that Peter. Forget about family and what your 'supposed' to do. You care to much." At this Simone reached up and stroked his cheek._

"_What about us?" Peter managed to ask, although he knew it was over. It had been ever since he knew how he felt about Claire. _

"_Oh Peter. There is no us." Peter nodded and let her out the flat. Once she was gone he checked in on Claire to find her curled up on her bed, looking adorable whilst she was dreaming. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. He then headed over to living room, lying on the couch and just watching midnight television._

_Claire awoke and heard soft voices; she saw a flashing light from under her door. She sat up, rubbing her head wondering where the blanket had come from. She stood up shivering in her short skirt and vest top. What was she thinking? Going out in the freezing cold, kissing some guy she'd never met and with Peter watching as well! How could she have been so stupid? Well she was nineteen years old, but still with Peter watching! He must think that's she's such a slut or something! She walked out of the spare room, where she slept most of the time and walked to the living room to find Peter still awake, watching some programme._

"_Hey." Claire said softly. Peter looked up at smiled at her. She was amazing, so beautiful. But then he remembered Malcolm, he looked away forgetting to smile. _

"_Hey." He replied coldly. Claire stood, confused for a moment, and then offered to make him a drink. "No I'm okay." He barely looked at her. "But thanks." Claire headed towards the kitchen to make herself a glass of water, then headed back to the living room, but before she sat down next to him she stood for a minute wondering whether to ask him the question on her mind or not. She decided to ask him._

"_Have I done something to piss you off at all Peter?" _

"_Now whatever would make you think that?" Peter replied sarcastically. He was just full of sarcasm today. Claire nodded; just as she was about to turn away Peter stood up and stopped her, by grabbing her hand. "Look, I'm sorry okay? You've done nothing to bug me okay?" _

"_Yeah . . ." she nodded again not believing that that there was nothing wrong. "Okay fine, whatever." Peter realised that she was upset with him, for not telling the truth. Fuck it, he thought, I'm just gonna tell her!_

"_God, damn it Claire!" He shouted, making her jump. "Don't you see!? Every time I see you with a guy – kissing him, holding his hand even just fucking talking to him! It drives me crazy, I get so jealous because I can't help but think it should be me! It should be me you talk to, you hold . . . you kiss!" Peter slowed down, barely whispering towards the end. Claire stayed still, shocked. Peter felt the same way. _

"_I-I don't know what to say." Wrong she knew exactly what she wanted to say, the words just wouldn't come out._

"_Don't, just don't say anything." Peter said and started heading for his room. There. He'd told her. That was the last time he was ever going to listen to Simone and her crappy advice. _

"_Wait." Claire said taking ahold of his hand and pulling him back. She avoided his eyes but let her hands start to roam his chest. His simple, plain white t-shirt fitted him perfectly. Showing of his muscles. He looked so sexy. Her breathing became much heavier as did his._

"_Claire." Peter said barely whispering under his breath. He didn't want to say anything, incase she wanted to stop. He wanted to feel her, taste her and be inside of her. So what if he was her uncle? Did it really matter? Its not like he was the first man in the world to sleep with his niece!_

_Peter lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips against hers. She tasted so good. Any doubting thoughts of Claire not kissing back, immediately disappeared as she kissed him back, sneakily sliding her tongue in his mouth massaging hers with Peter's. Peter's hands slid round to the back of Claire and slowly lifted her vest top over her head. He stared at her breasts in her fitted bra; her nipples began to harden as he rubbed his finger slowly over them. Claire let out a short moan and began to fiddle with Peter's shirt, trying to lift it up. _

_He chuckled at her struggling; instead he let go of her and lifted his shirt over his head. He admired her staring at him, he was lost in his thoughts and it was only till Claire gently kissed his chest, he was back in the real world. In his apartment, holding Claire whilst only in her bra and was ready after three years to make love to her._

_Claire slowly pulled down her skirt, making Peter wait to view her in her underwear. Her white hotpants. He stared at her toned legs, feeling more turned on by the minute. Being a cheerleader had really done wonders for her. Claire stared back at Peter, waiting for him to remove his trousers. He did almost immediately and it was in that moment that Claire realised that Peter wanted this and her so much – he would do anything for her. It was an amazing feeling. Peter did the same as what Claire did, but only faster. _

_By now they were both standing in their underwear and once again they allowed their lips to meet. Becoming more and more friskier, Peter unclipped Claire's bra and let it fall down to the floor. He was so anxious, he had to, he needed to see her breasts. To feel them, kiss them and suck them. His head lowered even more, deserting Claire's lips and meeting her nipples instead. He gently sucked one and massaged the other. Claire moaned, feeling the wetness increase inside her underwear. She'd waited so long. Peter then stopped and began paying attention to Claire's other nipple. She gently lead him to the couch, not wanting him to stop. By the time Claire was lying on the couch, Peter had climbed on top of her, taking her in his mouth once again. All of sudden, Claire's hand was beginning to enter Peter's boxers, he was so lost in her mouth he hadn't realised her hand trailing down his stomach. She slipped he hand inside his boxers, wrapping her delicate fingers around his cock. She slowly moved her hand up and down. Peter let out a huge, loud moan. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before. He'd been with plenty of women but none of them, not even Simone was even this good. He knew he loved Claire. He knew he'd always had. _

_When Claire had finished holding his cock in her hand, Peter's hands began trailing down her face, her neck, her breasts, her stomach – sending shivers through her body. His hands reached the top of Claire's underwear, he ran his finger smoothly over the material before he began to peel them of her. Claire whimpered at his touch, even when there arms had just gently touched in the past, she felt as if she was about to have some sort of second-like orgasm! He carried on removing her panties, slowly (annoying Claire and himself.) Peter would have like to have touched her a bit longer, but mentally decided that if he wasn't inside her soon, he was about ready to burst. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her, trying his best not to hurt her. He felt guilty enough for being the one to take her for the first time, but deep down he was pleased, he couldn't help but think that maybe Claire had waited for him and only him. He moved his shaft inside her, causing a loud scream from Claire._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Peter babbled and stopped moving for a second, knowing he was hurting her. But frankly, Claire didn't give a shit, she wanted this so much – even the pain if it meant she was getting Peter. _

"_Peter! Why the fuck did you stop?" Peter was shocked from her outburst, and yet felt more turned on by it. Well anything Claire did, turned him on. Peter muttered his apologies whilst smiling and carried on. Claire carried on screaming out loud moans of pleasure. _

_Both of them were gutted when it came to an end, they decided to do it again and again and again. They carried on making love throughout that night and by morning it was all over. Not one, but two hearts were broken when they realised it couldn't go on. _

Claire's eyes leaked just remembering her night of passion with Peter. Her one-off night of passion with Peter. She knew she'd never feel the way she felt about Peter for anybody else. It wasn't often that someone as young as Claire experienced pure love, but she knew she had. She wondered where Nathan was and why he was taking such a long time. She wanted to know who was at the door. She was definitely intrigued by who it was as Nathan invited everyone into the house. She gently got up, slightly touching her stomach. She knew there was no bump there, as it was only four weeks, but she couldn't help to think that if she kept it, that there was going to be a person inside of her. Claire headed towards the entrance where Nathan had been the last fifteen minutes. She walked through the entrance and froze as soon as she saw Peter. What was he doing here? Did he know? Had he told Nathan? She presumed so as Nathan started yelling at him, words she couldn't hear. Any moment she was expecting Peter to fall to the floor, but instead it was Peter who struck Nathan.

"Peter!" Claire screamed, forgetting about what his reaction may be. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since that fateful night. They had both avoided each other. Claire ran to Nathan's side, grabbing a tissue of the side table to wipe his bloody nose. He accepted her help although all he wanted to do was beat up his kid brother. But why? He knew this was coming. He'd known it long before they'd even remotely started getting close. Claire helped Nathan to his feet. He began glaring at Peter, Peter happily glared back whilst Claire just avoided his eyes and focused on her father. After five minutes of silence, Nathan was the first to speak.

"Look, as much as I don't like you two being together – you need to talk about what happened or what's going to happen! Okay?" He looked from Peter to Claire. They were both avoiding each other's eyes. This was going to be a long night. Nathan began to walk away but stopped when Claire called out to him.

"You sure you don't want me to make you some food, Nathan!" Claire said knowing what the answer would be although she hoped it wouldn't. Any excuse for not having to be in the same room with Peter, pretending everything's okay and pretending that she didn't want to repeat they're one night together.

"Claire!" Nathan half-yelled, giving her that one look that said she couldn't run from this. (That she couldn't even heal herself or make the pain go away for this either.) Claire nodded and without looking at Peter headed up to the stairs towards the spare room, expecting Peter to follow.

When they were alone in the room, cut off from the rest of the world Peter stared at Claire, making her feel smaller and smaller.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter said after a few moments silence. Claire didn't answer and refused to look at him. "I had a right to know! . . . Is it mine?"

That managed to get Claire's attention. She looked at him shocked and furious.

"Of course its yours! Who else would it be? You know I haven't been with anyone else and you must think I'm some kind of slut if you think I'm gonna sleep with someone else so soon!" Claire raged, with hatred in her eyes. Peter wanted to take the words back as soon as he had said them. He walked towards her, holding her arm and caressing her cheek.

"No, no I didn't mean it that way. Of course I don't think you're a slut – you never could be!" Peter whispered meaning every word of it.

"Don't touch me!" Claire yelled at him, snatching her arm away and almost shoving him into a wardrobe.

"Look, Claire I know your angry-"

"Angry!? ANGRY?! YOUR ASKING ME IF I'M ANGRY? DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY PETER!"

Peter tried a number of times to hold Claire but she continued to shove him out of her way. Nearly half an hour went by where Peter had repeatedly tried and failed to talk, touch and hold Claire but each time she had shoved him away. She even threw an old ornament at his head, leaving it to bleed but due to Claire's healing powers it healed right away.

"So I'll go to the family planning clinic tomorrow. Okay?" Peter sat for a moment staring at the ceiling shocked that Claire had suddenly started talking to him, he slowly nodded his head until he clicked to what Claire had just said.

"Wait what?"

"I'm going to go-"

"No I heard what you said!" Peter interrupted. "But what? You want to get rid of my – our baby!?" Claire stood silent looking at the floor. What other choice did she have?

"Its for the best Peter!"

"Its our child Claire! And I know you think I don't care about you but the truth is I – I love you!"

"Peter . . ."

"No Claire, I know okay? I know all about that crap! The rubbish that we cant be together and I don't care. I will give up everything just to be with you Claire whether it's a week to the rest of my life. Just say yes and we'll have a family!"

Claire wanted so desperately to say yes, but what good would it do? Tearing him away from his family. Peter might not of known it yet but Claire knew that Peter would resent her for the rest of his life because of it.

" . . . No Peter. I'll book an appointment for tomorrow. I'll let you know when it is and your welcome to come with me."

And with that Claire walked away.

That night went so slow for both Claire and Peter. Peter sank into depression mode. He couldn't understand how Claire didn't want to be with him and the baby. Did she really hate him that much, that she wanted to get rid of their baby? Claire lay on her bed, in her room watching replays of The Simple Life. Normally she'd be giggling like a little school girl at Nicole Richie and Paris Hilton but tonight was different. Tomorrow would be the end of her and Peter for good.

Claire sat waiting patiently for the doctor to come out and come and get her. Peter had decided not to show up. He obviously didn't care about their unborn child or her for that matter. Claire knew none of this was true. But she couldn't help but think it. She loved him so much, and yet she was throwing all of it away. She could have a family and yet here she was giving it up, throwing it into the trash bin. Or whatever. Claire decided in her head what was right.

"Claire Bennet?"

Peter walked down the entrance hall, trying desperately to find where the waiting room was. He needed to find Claire, to tell her he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. He actually had Nathan's approval too, not that it actually mattered, he would have been with Claire anyway. Screw his family, they were all stuck-up, pricks anyway! He wanted Claire and that's all that mattered. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

As he turned the corner, he saw Claire leave the room looking all pale. Shit he was too late, there was no more baby, no more little 'peter junior'! Claire looked up and saw Peter staring. She froze. Peter stood still but looked away. He hated her. But he didn't. As soon as the thought entered Peter's head, he realised with or without the baby he wanted to be with Claire anyway. He just didn't know if he could quite forgive her forgetting rid of a part of him.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Claire said, as she walked towards him, scared of what he might do. Peter walked towards her, taking ahold if her hand.

"I love you Claire, and I don't care who knows and I don't care what anybody thinks not even my family. They're assholes. And they're more assholes if they keep us apart!" Peter looked into Claire's eyes. "Please Claire, can we at least try and be together, you know see if it works?"

Claire thought about it for a second but she already knew what she was going to say, she knew what she was going to say a long time a go!

"Yeah . . . okay Peter!" Peter gave Claire that cheeky grin he always gave her before he pulled her in for heart-warming kiss.

"Only . . . we're going to have to make sure this relationship definitely works though Peter!"

"I want it to work too, Claire!" Peter replied, confused.

"No I mean, if we're going to have a baby, then we have to try a lot harder!" Claire said letting go of him and heading towards the exit.

"Wait . . . a baby? You mean . . .?"

"Yep, now come on I want to go get some Ice-Cream, the doctor said that's probably one of my cravings!" Peter smiled and looked at Claire lovingly, before taking her hand and exiting the building.


End file.
